Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula: Monster Out In You
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: A song from the would-be Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. Simon gets bitten by a bat and Alvin and Theodore have reasons to believe he is becoming a vampire. (Song-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or the song Monster In You**

* * *

Alvin and Theodore sat on Alvin's bed one night, watching Simon drink tomato juice from a glass. They had just returned home that night after chasing Simon down the block after he jumped out the window and turned into a bat. He had been bitten by a bat the other day on the way home and ever since, Simon had changed drastically both in his appearance and personality. His hair was combed back somehow, he no longer needed his glasses to see and preferred dark sunglasses because he was now very sensitive to sunlight, he was stronger and faster than he was before, he was acting very rude to everyone (Including Jeanette), he kept forgetting to do his homework and was getting low grades in class, his eyes glowed a scary yellow color whenever he got angry, and there were even small fangs starting to grow in his mouth.

Now he was chugging down a glass of tomato juice as if his life depended on it. When he was finished, he opened his eyes, revealing their eery yellow glow. He didn't seem to be aware of how different he was acting tonight. It was as if he was in a trance.

"I never knew someone could drink that fast," Theodore commented.

Alvin's eyes widened, "Hey," he turned to his little brother and smiled, "I'll bet this is why he's great at sports all of a sudden, and acting scary!"

"I wonder what it's gonna be like having a vampire for a brother," Theodore wondered as Simon took the bottle of tomato juice he had brought upstairs and began chugging it down.

* * *

The next morning, Simon walked ahead of his brothers on the way to school, wearing sunglasses and smiling arrogantly.

 _Oh brother brother, tell us what's gotten into you lately_

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other before running in front of Simon, stopping him. Alvin put his hands on his hips while Theodore frowned, not sure what to do.

 _We're beginning to think that there is nothing in the world that you can't do_

Simon snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the boys were in the school gym. He began climbing the rope with impressive speed, much to the confusion of his brothers.

 _You're getting_ _stronger_

Simon was shown lifting a large dumbbell above his head.

 _And faster_

Simon was shown running ahead of the track team, crossing the finish line first.

 _And scary too_

Simon smiled viciously as he ran, revealing his fangs.

 _People keep on asking_

"Is there something wrong with you?!," Alvin yelled as several girls fawned over Simon.

 _You're acting weird and talking rude_

Simon put his arm around Jeanette and smiled flirtatiously. Jeanette frowned nervously and pushed him off.

 _Your eyes are glowing too_

Simon looked up from his worksheet and his eyes glowed eerily as he glared up at someone. He hissed slightly, revealing his fangs.

 _Everything lately brings the monster out in you_

Alvin and Theodore looked shocked by their brother's actions. Theodore hid his face in Alvin's sweater, while Alvin just gave Simon a nervous look.

 _How do you do? What's up with you?_

Simon had his eyes closed and an angry frown in his face as he walked up to Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the other actors and students. He crossed his arms and gave them an arrogant glance.

 _Big brother, Lord Dracula_

Simon spun around and changed into his Dracula costume for the play.

 _How come you're hiding from the sun's light?_

Theodore opened the bedroom curtains one morning, causing Simon to hiss in pain and run into the dark corner of the room. Alvin and Theodore glanced at each other, equally concerned for their big brother.

 _We don't know what you're going through_

Alvin and Theodore watched as Simon tossed and turned in his sleep, gripping his sheets and pillow tightly as if he were having a nightmare.

 _We just hope you're gonna be alright_

Theodore looked up at Alvin worriedly. Alvin put his arm around him and smiled reassuringly.

 _Now tell us, tell us, what should we do?_

Alvin and Theodore were now sitting in front of a crystal ball. Alvin moved his arms around it as if he was trying to make something appear in it.

 _Now that the monster's out in you_

A picture of vampire fangs appeared in the ball, glowing dark red.

 _In you, in you, in you..._

Simon was shown arguing with the play director backstage before finally throwing the script in his face and walking away angrily.

 _And now, we're not so sure we like it that things are turning out this way_

Simon walked by Alvin and knocked a tray of drinks out of his hand in frustration. Alvin backed away nervously and stood next to Theodore, who had watched the whole scene in confusion.

 _We'd rather have our big brother back than a vampire for a brother any day_

Alvin and Theodore's jaws dropped as they watched Simon hang from the bedroom ceiling upside-down with his eyes closed. They both glanced at each other, to make sure they were both actually seeing this, and looked up at their sleeping brother again.

 _You're getting stronger_

Simon was shown lifting a chair with the Chipettes on it above his head.

 _And faster_

Simon was shown running after his brothers surprisingly quick.

 _And scary too_

A close-up of Simon's face showed him smiling devilishly, his fangs showing and his eyes glowing.

The camera zoomed out to reveal Jeanette standing nearby as Simon smiled arrogantly at her. Jeanette frowned sadly and walked away, holding the necklace Simon had given her close to her heart.

 _People keep on asking_

"Is there nothing we can do?," Alvin asked to the camera as Simon frowned in confusion.

 _You're acting weird and talking rude_

Dave, Alvin and Theodore sat at the kitchen table, giving each other concerned looks before looking back at Simon, who was searching the fridge for food. Finally, he took out a large steak and smiled.

 _Your eyes are glowing too_

Simon's eyes glowed again before he sank his teeth (Mainly fangs) into the large piece of meat.

 _Everything lately brings the monster out in you_

Simon's fangs drained all the moisture from the steak until it was just a shriveled up piece of garbage.

 _How do you do? What's up with you?_

Simon walked through the school gym, frowning angrily. He started shoving other students down and stomping purposely on their feet.

 _Big brother, Lord Dracula_

Simon glanced behind him and noticed his brothers, who were nervously watching him. He spun around and hissed at them, causing Theodore to yelp and hide behind Alvin, who looked back at his older brother shocked. Simon just chuckled evilly and walked off.

 _How come you're hiding from the sun's light?_

Simon began to walk out the front door one morning, but hissed slightly when the sun's rays hit him. He quickly put on his sunglasses and walked out the door, Alvin and Theodore trailing behind him with concerned faces.

 _We wish we knew what you're going through_

A close-up of Simon's eye zooms out slightly to reveal Simon laying in his bed, his expression nervous. The camera zoomed out even more to reveal Simon's bed spinning in front of the moon.

 _We just hope you're gonna be alright_

Alvin and Theodore are on Theodore's bed, searching Alvin's monster book for answers until a dark shadow looms over them.

 _Now tell us, tell us, what should we do?_

The camera zoomed out to reveal the shadow was a vampire's shadow. Alvin and Theodore screamed and ran away.

 _Now that the monster's out in you_

The camera panned over to Simon, revealing that he was making the shadow. He was now wearing a cape and his fangs were exposed. He turned towards the camera and hissed as he held up his cape with his hands.

 _Sha na na_

 _Sha na na ooh..._

Simon smiled arrogantly as he walked ahead of his brothers on the way home, Alvin and Theodore trailing behind with curious expressions.

How were they gonna get their brother back?


End file.
